Halo: A Beast is Summoned
by Gear of War
Summary: The Marines are fighting back. The Aliens have taken most of the Americans lives and have a new machine. The Second Stopper. The machine pauses time for about a minute and lets the aliens move. That gives them a new fight and a new win.


Chapter 1

Day 43

March 17, 3097

"Get those turrets active!" the master Chief said, while unleashing a hail fire of bullets from his two Lextor handguns.

"Chief, turrets Sudden Death and Double D are now online; orders?" the captain reported.

"Target the S.S Machine" he commanded.

"Yes sir" the captain said.

"Platoon five have just arrived in their Pegasus Helicopter" the intercom lieutenant said. Suddenly the entire army of humans looked up at the giant specialized transport Helicopter with automatic gun turret on both sides with a gunner. The two gunners were looking at the Chief who made the signal to open fire at the S.S Machine. As the Pegasus Helicopter hovered in the air firing at the S.S Machine the entire Platoon jumped out with no ropes from 100 yards elevation and landed on their feet with a thud. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BAM BAM THUD the cyborgs landed on their feet.

"Follow me" said the Chief while he loaded his Lextor pistols. The Chief noticed that the human army wasn't firing, but staring at the cyborgs and said "Continue firing" Bullet shots were heard once again "At ease" they didn't move. "Whatever" the Chief said annoyed. "Follow me" commanded the Chief. As he walked he put his Lextor weapons in their holsters and asked "Where is your general?"

"On a mission" said the leader with no emotion.

"Ok then" he said as he stepped into the teleporter and said "Briefing Room" the doors followed with a close and then opened two seconds later in a different room. "Ok this is what the game plan is. Squadrons of Ghost's are headed this way. What we do is we Hi-Jack some of them and take out the rest; we bring them back here and repair them, only to get right back out there and enter the enemy's camp to set explosives." The "New Guy" jumped through the roof. "What is up?" the Chief asked. "Anyway, grab a battle rifle and jump in your assigned Warthog." The cyborgs scrabbled. "Wait 49, you grab a sniper."

"Yes sir" he said. VVVROOOMMMMMM Warthog 1's engines were alive. VVROOOOMMM Warthog 2's engines were alive. SCCCRRREEEEEEEECH the Warthog 1 was out the door followed by Warthog 2. The Warthogs were convertible futuristic hummers with a giant automatic machine gun with a gunner. Warthog 1 which consisted of 46, 47, 48, and 50. Warthog 2 had 51, driving, 52 in the passenger seat, the Chief, who was manning the turret, and 49 who was sitting in the trunk with a beastly sniper.

"What are they doing?" some random soldier said on the wall.

"Looks like they're charging some sort of super weapon" another said

"Crap! JUMP!"

BOOVVVVVMMMMM BXXXXXXXXXX. A blast of green came through the wall while about 10 men were disintegrated and about 40 men want flying. "Go through there" the Chief said into his headset the men on the wall started shooting down into the gap to hold the enemy. Warthog 1 was already through the hole but were being beaten badly. "Step on it" the Chief shouted to 51. The Warthog radically increased in speed. The Warthog went through the gap as fast as a kid in a water slide. The Chief's finger was glued to the trigger of the turret.

"Sir, incoming Ghost's." 51 said

"Hit one" the Chief said with a grin.

"Thank you sir" the Warthog jerked sideways and suddenly hit the Ghost head on and flipped it.

"Nice work" complimented the Chief.

A low-riding Ghost was on their tail. STSTSTSTSTST. The Ghost unleashed its Plasma bolts, hitting the back of the Warthog doing nothing to its performance. "Eat shells" The Chief said as he dismantled the Ghost and started to reload. He pulled back on the gun and the empty shells fell off. Out of instinct 49 grabbed a tape of bullets and loaded the gun. "Thanks" said the Chief.

"My job" he said.

"Thanks anyway" the Chief said. The Chief resumed firing then noticed the Warthog 1 was flipped over. "49, take over the turret, 51, park over by the Warthog 1, 52…" then he noticed 52 was shooting like hell, "…keep it up" he said. Warthog 2 parked near the flipped Warthog and the Chief jumped out.

"We're good Chief" 48 said. Then the Chief spied a stalled Ghost. He started to sprint towards it, it started up, he was so close, it started to move, he dove… he grabbed it with one hand. Then he immediately got a better grip, and then jumped on top of the Ghost, bashed in the window and battled with the driver. Soon the driver went flying out the window and the Chief shoot him with his pistol.

"Ok…" the Chief said in the driver's seat. "Let's reset this baby" he said to himself as he pressed some buttons. Then he reached over to the fuse box, shot it open and fiddled with some wires. "Ok we're online" many images appeared on the dashboard.

"Target uploaded" the Ghost said. The Chief searched through some files on the screen and found what he wanted…the radio tuning. He changed the station from 1 to 74CM-his headset station.

"-mmander…I repeat Chief, you there?" said one of the cyborgs in the radio.

"I'm here" reported the Chief as he flew around the battlefield in his new vehicle. "Warthog 2 fall in behind me" said the Chief into the radio.

"Yes sir," replied 51.

"All we have to do is get over that hill and survive and our mission is complete," reported the Chief.


End file.
